Kenshin's Thoughts
by Konotsu
Summary: Kenshin left to never return but once he see's her with another guy, things change. Short KaoxKen story.
1. Chapter 1: Kenshin's Thoughts

There she is, walking down the road with another man. She seems to be happier with him than she ever was with me. I watch her go down the road with him holding hands and having her glistening smile on her face. I've seen her many times like this and it makes me happy that she's found someone to make her laugh and feel good about herself, but yet...it still hurts.

I want to be that person to make her laugh and make her feel good about herself. Not just that, but I want her to smile her glistening smile at me and hold my hand walking down the road. I look again and this time they are inches from each other. He has her arm around her and she lays her head on her shoulder softly. I've seen this countless times and it makes me sad and angry knowing that it isn't me that she has her head on my shoulder and my arm around her securing her.

She looks up at him now with her smiling eyes full of happiness then giving him a meaningful kiss. I wish I was the one to give her that kiss only to feel her soft lips on mine but that is only a wasted desire. They go and get something to eat. He orders and pays for her food. After getting there food, they go and sit back down and eat. She gets some food on her chin so he wipes it off her face with a napkin and giving her a kiss. She smiles at him at his kindness to her.

Watching them again only makes me angry and want to cut her boyfriend in half with my sword. I hate him for taking my place even though its my fault that I left only with a simple goodbye. It broke me to hear her breakdown and cry and practically hearing her heart break in two. I only thought it was for her own good for me to leave but now I see...it was a major dumb thing to do. I can't go back now and beg forgiveness from her when I know I would never retrieve her kindness and only have it replaced with rage for me. I've been replaced by a stupid punk. But if it makes her happy then who am I to intervene? Watching her new boyfriend and her may seem like stalking but I can't help it...I have to make sure she's ok. But she can never know that I've returned and have her heart filled up with hate and rage for me. That would break me more than I am right now watching this stupid punk take my place. I hate this guy for replacing me...does Kaoru really hate me? If she does, I can see why. I just want to tear this guy apart with my bear hands. After all, I am capable of that. Maybe not, but with a weapon I am very deadly and have no mercy on who takes Kaoru away from me, but I've done this to myself.

She's moved on and happy with herself and this new gay ass punk.

I wander if he's gay...Maybe he's hiding the fact that he is gay by dating Kaoru. Hehe...that would be funny. I could find that out. That would make my day. Besides, he's to skinny and needs to muscle up. He has brown hair with brown eyes and tan. He's ugly, I have to admit because I am way better looking then that skinny ass. He's to tall for her anyways. Grrr...I really hate him.

I'm behind a tree watching her. She looks so gorgeous with her black ebony hair down and her blue, crystal eyes filled with happiness. I wish I was the reason for her happiness and her smile. She looks over at the tree that I'm hiding behind, I go behind it just in time before she looks over.

"What's wrong?" The punk (her boyfriend) asks with concern.

"N-Nothing. I just thought I saw someone I knew," Kaoru stutters.

"Who?" The stupid punk asks with curiosity.

"Ke-no one. He's long gone by now." She answers with sadness tinting her voice.

"Ok. Let's go." He says, putting his arm around her waist.

I can still hear the sadness of her voice ringing in my ears. I am the reason that she is sad. They go down the same road that I saw them on walking really close in contact. I leave my hiding place and watch them walk down the road. I am left standing there and staring after them.

I have come to a conclusion...I am stupid for leaving her because of my selfish reasons. I want to come back have my place again. But could I? No, I can't because it would possibly make things worse for me and her. But it might work because then I would never hear the sadness in her voice or that phrase..."He's long gone by now." It hurt me. Having my name replace with a simple word such as "no one." That's what I am to the depths of her mind: a nobody or a no one. I can change that by coming back, I think.

Maybe her heart won't be filled with hate and rage for me if I come back. I know that she will be pissed as hell when I return but I will do anything for her forgiveness. But if I go back, will I risk hurting her again? Will I get my place back in her heart? Will that punk go away if I return? (I will make sure that happens if I decide to return.) Most of all...will she ever love me again like she once did before?

But I won't know any of this if I don't return. So, maybe, I will return.

**-This is the end of chapter 1. Tell me what you think. I wrote this a couple years ago so it might not be that good. But please R&R. :D -**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenshin Returning

-1I have decided to go back Kaoru. It wasn't fair for me to leave her like that. I've hurt her and probably to her, deceived her. If she thinks that, than I have to straighten things up with her. I hope that she forgives me and doesn't hate me in the end. I start walking down the path that leads to the Dojo.

It didn't take long to get their. All I had to do was go through the woods and I'm there. I'm here. I take a deep breath to work up my courage to go to Kaoru. I hope that punk isn't with her. If he is, there will be some problems. I walk around the Dojo first to see if she's outside, she isn't so I knock on the dojo door and wait for an answer. Footsteps are approaching the sliding door and it opens, revealing Kaoru.

Her mouth opens and blue eyes widen at the sight of me. She's shocked, but I don't know if it's happy shock or maddening shock. I really hope it's the first one, I pray.

"Ke-Kenshin," She stutters in surprise. She regains her posture and blinks a few times to see if I'm just an illusion or not.

"It's me." I say, standing in front of her. She walks a few steps closer to me, then stares at me blankly.

"Are you coming back for good?" She asks, with no emotion in her voice. I hate that sound in her voice. It makes her sound dead, like there is nothing inside of her. I hope I didn't ruin her that much that all feeling has left her, and that I am a no one or nobody to the depths of her mind. I would not know how to deal with that.

I smile, hoping to get something on her face except for that blank stare. "Yes, I'm coming back for good." I say with a genuine smile. A smile appears on her face that grows to wide, it reaches her ears, making her eyes shine with happiness and tears form. This reaction makes my heart flutter. God, how stupid of me to leave her. Her arms fling up from her side going around my neck and her body jumping onto mine. We both fall to the ground that dust recedes from the ground.

"Kenshin, I'm so happy your back. I've missed you so much, please don't ever leave me again. I couldn't take it if you did." She cries her tears into my shoulder while I just hold her in my arms, on the ground, and let her cry. "I will never leave you again, Kaoru." I murmur into her ear. "Never." I whispered a promise to myself. It's such a relief to hold her again, and I feel happiness blossoming inside me. The emptiness is going away and a pure filling inside me. I smile at the happiness.

She regains her posture, getting up but still sitting on me. She looks at me with narrowed eyes, and that scares me.

"Kaoru?" I question. When she didn't answer, I ask, "Are you ok?" She gets up from sitting on me and orders, "Follow me." I am really scared now, but I do as she says. We go into the dojo and end up where the bokkens are. She takes one from the wall and walks over to me in her now silent demeanor. I think I know what is coming. She raises her bokken and brings it back down over my head in a harsh swing. I find myself on the ground with me seeing stars

"I deserve that." I say, getting up, very dizzy from my punishment.

"Yes, you do." I'm not dizzy anymore. I look over at her and see a small smile appearing on her face and say, "But I'm happy you came back, Kenshin, I really am." She walks over and hugs me.

The dojo door slides open, breaking our moment. The stupid punk is standing in the doorway and his ugly face is contorted into anger.

"Who is he?" He asks, pointing at me. My eyes narrow at him. Kaoru walks up to him, leaving me in the middle of the room.

"This is Kenshin." She introduces me. I don't think he likes me because by the sound of my name, he appears even more angry.

"How do you know him?" He asks. "Come in and I will explain." He does as he offers. A few minutes later, we are sitting outside with a cup of tea made.

"So, how do you know him?" He asks, with his brown eyes narrowed.

"Well," She paused for a moment before continuing. "He lived here for a year." She informed him.

"And?" He said, obviously wanting more of an explanation.

"Well-" I cut her off. "I'll tell him." I offer. She nodded, giving me the permission to tell my story.

"I lived here for a year before I left a few months ago." He snapped his head over at me, diverting his attention to me.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Curiosity on his face.

"For personal reasons." I answer vaguely. He wanted more of a response but left it at that.

"How did you get to live here?" He asked.

"I was a wanderer, and Kaoru found me. She offered me a place to live in exchange I do the chores around here." I responded.

"Why were-?" He paused his question to observe me. His eyes averted to my flaming hair, than to my face. I can tell that he looked at my scar by the direction his face took. His eyes widened at me.

"Shain?" Kaoru said, concerned. His eyes sharpened on her.

"Do you know who this person is?" Shain asked skeptically.

"Yes I do." Kaoru answered simply. "If you do, then why are you letting him stay at your place.?" He asked. I didn't like the sudden change of direction this conversation was taking.

"Because he isn't that person anymore." Kaoru said. Shain slammed his tea cup on the table.

"Bullshit! He's the Hitokiri Battousai!" He bellowed at her. I stood up and towered over him.

"Don't yell at Kaoru like that or I promise, you will regret it." I threatened. Kaoru took my hand and told me to sit down. I did as she asked with Shain glaring at me.

"Shain," She began calmly. "I know that he's the Battousai but I wouldn't let him stay here if he was that person." She ended in the same calm tone.

"Kaoru," He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "You are so naïve." He said.

"You may think I am, but I'm not." She objected, her tone still calm.

"You must be, if your letting a killer stay in your place." He argued.

"You don't know me, if you think I would be that stupid to let someone like that stay in my place." She said, her voice rising a little bit.

"I do know you, better than anyone else and certainly better than this killer." He said, pointing at me. I stayed quiet letting Kaoru handle this situation.

"No you don't Shain, you never did." She bit out. "Yes I do." This is guy is really stupid.

"If you can't except the fact that Kenshin is here, than we are done." She said. Shain narrowed his eyes at Kaoru.

"Why?" He asked sharply.

"Because he will be living here again, and will never be leaving again." She informed him.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but if he's going to be here, than I can't be with you." He said. He actually sounded apologetic. Kaoru closed her eyes and swallowed to cover her regret. What regret did she have?

"Fine, than we're done." She agreed. His eyes widened in the shock of her agreeing so quickly.

"Fine. We're done." He set down his tea cup and left, leaving us sitting together.

Once he was gone for good, I asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I never liked him that much anyways." She said, looking at him. A smile was actually on her face.

"You sure? you seemed to regret something when he broke up with you." I observed.

"Oh, that was because I regretted how shallow and judgmental he was." She answered.

"Ok, so your not mad at me for causing the break up?" I asked. "Nope, not at all." I smiled at her chipper tone.

"Good. I'm sorry I left Kaoru." I apologized.

"It's ok, but don't ever do it again." Her voice hardened and her eyes narrowed a bit with a sparkle in her blue eyes. Her cheeks began to get a little red, the beginning of her anger. She always looked cute when she got but the wrath of her anger was scary.

I smiled, "Ok, I promise." I gave her a kiss to seal it.

"Good." She said, and kissed me back, her lips feeling soft against mine.

I will never leave her again. It was the stupidest thing I could ever do, and that punk leaving makes it all better.

I love Kaoru and no one could ever change that.

**-Here is the second chapter to the story. This is the last chapter. This story is short but please R&R, criticism is allowed. :D - **


End file.
